Fire and Brains
is the second episode of Fantendo - Side Stories. It was written by and first aired in April 2017. Synopsis This episode focuses on Naomi's past, including what motivated her to start F.A.N.T. in the RTAverse and how she got used to her powers. Transcript Naomi is seen, sat in her office. :Naomi: (narrating) Having superpowers is not the best thing ever. Naomi then shuts her eyes and sighs. :Naomi: (narrating) The amount of responsibility you need with them is extremely nerve-wracking. Naomi stands up as she looks at a picture. :Naomi: (narrating) Knowing the future. Being able to start fires. Seeing people's thoughts. Being scared of being singled out. It's terrifying. The picture is shown to be Naomi with her mother. Naomi then has a vision of her mother being threatened by a gang. Naomi gasps as she runs towards her car and sets off. :Naomi: (narrating) I just have to put up with these powers. ---- A young woman is seen, with a baby in her hands, as a doctor walks through to her. :Young woman: It feels so weird knowing I'm a mother now. :Doctor: From my experience, lots of people feel like that. So, do you have a name for her? :Young woman: Hmm... Naomi. :Doctor: Okay. The infant Naomi then wriggles around a bit, before letting out a small bit of fire, which vanishes fairly quickly. :Young woman: ...Do most babies do that? :Doctor: No. The doctor and the woman think about what they saw as current day Naomi is seen holding a picture of her mother holding her as a baby. :Naomi: I've got to save her. I've gotta. She pulls off the freeway as she is eventually shown arriving at her mother's house, as she hears a scream for help. :Naomi: God, I hate it when my visions are right. Naomi rushes into the house to see her mother being carried out. :Naomi's mother: Help me, Naomi! Naomi's mother is then put in a van as the van drives off. :Naomi: Fuck! Naomi punches a mailbox as it falls onto the lawn and she drives off to catch up to them. ---- Natsumi is seen, sat in the office as Xandinho Da Costa walks in, and approaches Natsumi. :Xandinho: Yo, Natsumi. Natsumi looks up. :Xandinho: You seen Naomi anywhere? :Natsumi: No, not really. I heard her screaming earlier though. :Xandinho: Oh, boy. Normally when she's frustrated she takes it out on someone or something. :Natsumi: Yeah. I learned that the hard way when she found out I sleep here. I had to buy another hammock. :Xandinho: Why do you sleep here? :Natsumi: Because fuck finding a home. :Xandinho: Okay then. Natsumi then gets up and walks into the back room. :Xandinho: Where are you going? :Natsumi: It's 6 o'clock and I need to eat! Xandinho follows Natsumi into the back room to find Natsumi with a small stove, a pot and a gas canister. :Xandinho: Ramen? :Natsumi: Yes. Natsumi opens a door and countless packets of instant ramen fall out. Xandinho raises his eyebrows. :Natsumi: What? It's been enough for me for the past year. Xandinho shrugs as he walks out of the back room. ---- Naomi is seen in elementary school, sat in the corner of the cafeteria. A group of boys walk over to her. :Boy #1: Hey look! It's that girl who can make fire! :Naomi: Oh, no. :Boy #2: Hey, use your fire thing! :Naomi: I will not. :Boy #3: What, you scared? Naomi narrows her eyes, looking annoyed. :Naomi: Leave me alone. The boys continue to torment Naomi as she becomes visibly angry. :Naomi: Fine! You want fire?! I'll give you fire! Naomi starts charging her hands up with fire as present day Naomi is seen with her hands enveloped in fire as she punches a door down, as she enters a building. :Naomi: Gotta find Mom. Naomi goes through the building as a voice is heard. :Voice: Hello, Ms. Richards. :Naomi: How do you know my name? :Voice: You might recognise me. The voice steps out of a door, revealed to be one of the boys who tormented Naomi, who appears to have a serious burn on his face and an eye patch. :Naomi: Son of a bitch! :Boy: Remember what you did to me? Naomi looks in shock as elementary school Naomi is seen shooting fire into the boy's face, who screams. :Naomi: Maybe you shouldn't have pissed me off! Naomi goes in for a punch as the boy grabs her arm. Naomi has a quick vision and counters the boy's attack, delivering a kick to the face. :Naomi: Didn't know I was psychic, didja? Naomi lights her hand up as she delivers a punch to the boy's face, knocking him out. :Naomi: Now to find Mom. ---- Emerson is seen walking into the F.A.N.T. building as Terry notices her. :Terry: Oh, hey! :Emerson: Yo. You seen Naomi anywhere? :Terry: Can't say I have. Sorry. :Emerson: Shit. You got any idea where she may be? :Terry: Nope. Sorry. A frisbee is seen being thrown above Emerson and Terry's heads as a pair of lasers hit the frisbee. It drops in between Emerson and Terry as they look down. :Emerson: What the fuck? :Terry: Isabel normally does this to keep her eye lasers in shape. If she gets lazy with them, they weaken. :Emerson: Huh. Hold on Emerson gets her phone out and dials Naomi's number. The phone goes to voicemail. :Emerson: Shit. Emerson then tries to communicate with Naomi telepathically. Ashlee Murphy is then shown sleeping. :Emerson: (telepathically) Naomi! Ashlee screams and leaps up in fear. :Ashlee: (telepathically) Who is this?! :Emerson: (telepathically) Uh... never mind, wrong person. Emerson blinks as she cuts off from Ashlee. :Emerson: How can I communicate with everyone everywhere except for Naomi? :Terry: Maybe it's the hat. :Emerson: Nah. Emerson goes off looking for a way to reach Naomi. ---- Naomi is seen in middle school, sat in a classroom as people are shown messing around as the teacher enters the room to see the students messing around. :Teacher: Alright, that's enough! The students look at the teacher as one falls off his desk. The teacher looks at the student. :Teacher: You! Here! Now! The student walks over, holding his neck. Naomi then has a quick vision of the teacher pushing the student and hurting his neck even more. :Naomi: Hey, Eddie, pass me your phone! :Eddie: Why? :Naomi: I'm catching an asshole red-handed. Eddie gives Naomi an iPhone as she goes to record the row between them and, much to Naomi's horror, the teacher pushes the student over. She stops recording and passes it back. :Naomi: Send the video to your mom. Eddie nods as present day Naomi is seen walking down a corridor as the teacher is seen walking up to her from behind. :Teacher: Richards! Naomi turns around to see the teacher, who has a very large beard and extremely out-of-place hair. :Naomi: Oh! H-hello. Naomi looks at the teacher as she gets a flashback to walking home one night to hear the teacher and his wife fighting over the incident Naomi recorded. :Teacher: You cost me my marriage and my life. :Naomi: It was your fault. The teacher, clearly angered by Naomi, swings a punch at Naomi but she body swerves him. :Naomi: I don't get beat that easily, man. Naomi hears muffled screams from behind a door. She busts the door down to see Eddie and the teacher's ex-wife. :'Naomi': Shit. I'll get you out, don't worry! ''Naomi rushes over as she grabs the rope. She sets her hand alight, burning through the rope and freeing the two as they take the tape off their mouths. :Ex-wife: Thank you! The ex-wife hugs Naomi, as does Eddie. The teacher enters the room. :Naomi: Hold on. Naomi lights up her foot as she kicks the teacher in the face, knocking him out. :'Eddie': Since when have you been able to do that? :'Naomi': Since I was born. You never saw it because I never got really pissed in middle school :'Eddie': Huh. ''Naomi walks out of the room as the teacher's ex-wife and Eddie find their way out of the building. ---- Benedykta is seen writing up a rather confusing formula on a whiteboard as Emerson is seen walking through, seeming to still try and reach Naomi telepathically. :Emerson: Since when has telepathy been so hard?! :Benedykta: What? :Emerson: I'm trying to reach Naomi telepathically but I've talked to what feels like every person capable of telepathy in the world except for Naomi. :Benedykta: Have you tried calling her? Emerson shows Benedykta her call history, which has about 20 calls to Naomi. :Emerson: I've reached a French person, an Australian, someone not even in this fucking universe, and yet I can't reach Naomi to save my fucking life! Emerson tries again but gets Danielle Parker. :Danielle: (telepathically) Who is this? Emerson screams both physically and telepathically. :Danielle: (telepathically) ...Are you okay? Danielle gets no reply. Emerson is seen hitting her head as Danielle looks confused and Benedykta raises her eyebrows. :Benedykta: (in her head) I have three PhDs from Dartmouth and I spend my time watching people do things like this. What was I thinking? Emerson continues banging her head as Danielle is shown, still confused. :Danielle: (telepathically) Has calling and hanging up reached a telepathic level now? Emerson cuts off as she falls unconscious from hitting her head too many times. :Danielle: Guess it has. ---- Naomi is seen sighing, sat in a corridor and looking at a picture of her mother on her phone. She then hears her mother's voice. :Naomi's mother: (telepathically) Naomi! :Naomi: (telepathically) Mom? You can do telepathy? :Naomi's mother: (telepathically) Of course! All women in the Richards family have psychic powers! :Naomi: (telepathically) Really? How did you not see the kidnapping coming then? :Naomi's mother: (telepathically) I don't know! Naomi shakes her head. :Naomi: (telepathically) Where are you? Before Naomi's mother can answer, Naomi gets a sense that someone is with her. She ducks as a pipe goes over her head. :Naomi: Son of a- She turns around to see a girl she went to high school with, who is in in a tattered orange jumpsuit. :Naomi: Oh no. No-no-no-no-no. The girl lights her hand up with fire as Naomi steps back. :Girl: I'm here to bring you down, Richards. She swings a hook at Naomi as Naomi blocks it. She then delivers a kick to the chest and lights her own hand up with fire as she punches the woman square in the face. :Girl: Please, like you think that'll do anything. Naomi kicks the girl in the stomach as she grabs the girl by her jumpsuit's collar and throws her into a wall, knocking her out. Naomi is seen panting as she looks at the knocked out girl. :Naomi: I... I can't believe I finally got my own back. Naomi pulls her jacket sleeve up to show a burn mark on her left arm. She pulls the sleeve as she walks down the corridor to find where her mother is. ---- The scene starts black as Benedykta's voice is heard. :Benedykta: Ms. Warner, are you okay? Emerson moves her head around and murmurs. Benedykta raises her eyebrows as Emerson slowly opens her eyes. :Emerson: What happened? :Benedykta: Well... You came through, you were trying to telepathically communicate with Ms. Richards, from what I know you failed to, got frustrated, hit your head on a beam multiple times until you knocked yourself out. :Emerson: Oh, yeah. Emerson tries to communicate with Naomi but before she can get too far, she gets a headache. :Emerson: Agh! :Benedykta: Oh yes, don't try and use your telekinesis for now. :Emerson: You could've fucking told me that before I tried using my powers! :Benedykta: Sorry, Ms. Warner. Anyway, I managed to reach Ms. Richards. She's gone off to save her mother. Emerson's eye starts twitching. :Emerson: How the fuck did you reach her with one try but I tried for 20 fucking minutes and got nowhere?!?! :Benedykta: I guess I just got her at a good time. Emerson's eye starts twitching more as she screams and punches a beam, causing her to reel back in pain. :Benedykta: Why did you do that? :Emerson: I have gloves on, I thought they'd ease the pain! Benedykta shakes her head. ---- Naomi walks down a corridor as she comes across a door. In red letters, it says "Naomi Richards". :Naomi: It's most likely a trap, but... I have to take the chance. Naomi puts her hand on the doorknob as she has a vision of what's inside the room. She can only see her mother, who is tied up and in a chair. She then opens the door and runs in quickly. she burns through the rope on her mother's chair. :Naomi's mother: Thank you. The two hug as they both have visions of people coming out to attack them. :Naomi: ...Take them out first, hug later. Naomi's mother nods as a large group of people come out to attack. Naomi pulls her shotgun out as she cocks it. :Naomi's mother: Where'd you get that?! :Naomi: In L.A.. On my 18th birthday. Naomi's mother shrugs as the first person charges at Naomi. She hits them in the head with the back of her gun as they fall to the ground. :Naomi: Wait. Mom. Step out of the room and shut the door. Naomi's mother agrees and, as she closes the door, Naomi surrounds her entire body with fire. All the people around her try and charge at her, but Naomi lets a blast out, knocking them all back. The people then mysteriously disappear as Naomi bursts out of the room. :Naomi: Mom! Now! Naomi's mother sends a torrent through the room as the fire is doused. The two breath a sigh of relief. :Naomi: Come on. Let's get home. Naomi and her mother walk out of the building as they go home. ---- Naomi is seen walking through the F.A.N.T. building, as she enters her office and flops down onto her chair. :Naomi: That was exhausting. Naomi lets out a lengthy sigh as Emerson walks over to her. :Emerson: Yo, Naomi! :Naomi: Warner? :Emerson: I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours! Naomi checks her phone to see "52 missed calls". :Naomi: Oh Jesus. :Emerson: I tried reaching you telepathically too. Turns out I can't do telepathy for shit. :Naomi: You've had your powers for less than a year, to be fair. It takes a long time to master mind-based abilities. Anyway, what did you need me for? :Emerson: I got a tattoo. Emerson pulls her sleeve up to show a skull on her left forearm. Benedykta is shown in the corner, overhearing what Emerson said. :Benedykta: You tried calling Naomi 50 times, you tried reaching her telepathically, you talked to literally everyone else telepathically, just to show Naomi a goddamn tattoo?! Benedykta squeaks as she covers her mouth. :Naomi: Holy shit. You managed to make the calmest person in all of F.A.N.T. swear. :Emerson: To be fair, I pissed her off quite a bit today. Naomi smirks as Emerson walks out. The camera then zooms into Emerson's brain, showing a synapse as the camera zooms back out and Emerson stops for a second. :Naomi: (telepathically) Warner, are you okay? Emerson's eye twitches as she is shown quivering. She clenches her fists as she screams out in anger as Naomi spots synapses in Emerson's brain from her desk. :Naomi: Huh. I learned today that Emerson's brain can be seen when she's pissed. Naomi watches Emerson's synapses with a concerned look on her face as Emerson punches the wall and hurts her hand again. ---- The boy, the girl and the teacher from the warehouse are all shown sat in a cell. :Boy: That was the worst thing I've ever gone through. And I've lost an eye. :Girl: Oh boo hoo. Richards managed to get me sent to fucking prison! :Boy: Prison's a temporary thing. Losing your sight is permanent. Naomi is seen walking down the corridor to their cell, alongside Isabel. Upon Naomi's arrival, the girl launches herself at Naomi. :Girl: You fucking ruined my life! The girl attempts to grab Naomi but cannot. Isabel then grabs the girl by her collar, throwing her into the wall. :Naomi: It's people like you who made me decide to start up F.A.N.T.. Naomi walks away as the girl slowly gets up and shoots fire at Naomi. Naomi spots the fireball and manages to absorb the fire. Fire is then shown coursing through Naomi's blood vessels as a large amount of fire is then shown building inside Naomi's heart. :Naomi: Let's see how you like this! Naomi then lets out streams of fire from her hands as the girl ducks back. :Girl: Holy shit! The boy and the teacher watch in awe as Naomi stops the streams of fire and walks off. :Isabel: That was badass. :Naomi: Thanks. ---- Naomi is seen, sat in her office with her hat on the desk, her feet up and with a smirk on her face. Terry walks in. :Terry: Gah! :Naomi: What? :Terry: Not used to seeing you without your hat on. :Naomi: Oh. Fair enough. Naomi shoots a small fireball at a small basketball hoop as she puts her hat back on. :Terry: So, what were you doing earlier? :Naomi: Saving my mom. She got kidnapped. :Terry: Huh. Terry backs out as Naomi looks at the picture of her and her mother again, smiling. Reception TBA Trivia TBA Category:Episodes Category:RTA's Things Category:Subpages Category:Transcript Category:2017